Lie Ren/Image Gallery
*'Lie Ren/Image Gallery' **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Lie Ren/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Official Graphics Concept Art ProductionDiary2_01111.png|Early Ren concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Ren Timeskip.jpg|Ren's Timeskip outfit concept art. Official Designs Lie and Nora Credits001.png|Ren and Nora Valkyrie's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2". ren valentine.jpg|Ren's Valentine's Day card. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. emoji-ren.png|Ren emoji from the Rooster Teeth site. rwby jp ren profile.png|Ren's volume 3 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website. Amity arena website lie ren.png|Artwork of Ren from the RWBY: Amity Arena website. Amity arena character art lie ren.png|Ren's official character design for RWBY: Amity Arena. RenAmityArenaRender.jpg|Ren's render in RWBY: Amity Arena. Official Posters RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|Jaune in the Volume 4 Poster. 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 4 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 4 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover.|link=https://twitter.com/RWBY_JAPAN/status/906003136694804480 RWBY vol4 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 4 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. Promotional Material V5 RNJR and Qrow preview.png|Ren in the Volume 5 promo. RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter. RWBY Amity Arena Lie Ren icon.png|Ren's character artwork icon from RWBY: Amity Arena. Turnaround Models Lie Ren Turnaround.png|Shots of Lie Ren's model, posted via Monty's Facebook. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00023.png|Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha... Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|... and Nora! DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV2SceneSelections.png|Volume 2 scene selection menu. Merchandise RenDecal.jpg|Ren's decal. RWBY Ren Figure 800 2 large.png|Lie Ren Figurine by McFarlane. Ren card.png|Ren from the RWBY Playing Cards deck. RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster.jpg|Ren on RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster. RWBY Vol 4 The marvelous Seven Poster.jpg|Ren on RWBY Vol 4 The Marvelous Seven Poster. RWBY_Vol_5_Heroes_Poster.jpg|''RWBY'' Vol 5 Heroes Tee. RWBY Nora and Ren Nouveau Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Nora & Ren Nouveau Shirt. RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|RWBY Chibi Road Rage Poster. RenVinyl.jpg|''RWBY'' Lie Ren Vinyl Figure. Twitter YORB1.png|Ren's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum. JNPR manga.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter. Miscellaneous Volume 4 Sneak Peek HuffingtonPostClip 00004.png HuffingtonPostClip 00005.png HuffingtonPostClip 00006.png HuffingtonPostClip 00008.png HuffingtonPostClip 00009.png HuffingtonPostClip 00010.png Manga Chapters Manga 2 Team JNPR.jpg|Ren makes an early cameo with his team in Chapter 2. Manga 11, Lie Ren.jpg|Ren in the manga. Manga 10, JNPR on a mission.jpg|Ren with his team in Chapter 10. Manga 13 team jnpr.png Manga 14 everyone is ready to finish it.png Manga 15, Team JNPR.jpg Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 02.png WOR Aura 03.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY GE JNPR.png RWBY GE Ren.jpg ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume Grimm Eclipse Ren's pajamas outfit DLC.png|Screenshot of Ren's pajamas outfit Grimm Eclipse Ren's timeskip outfit DLC.png|Screenshot of Ren's time skip outfit Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Teaser Trailer Amity Arena teaser trailer 000013.png Amity Arena teaser trailer 000015.png ''Amity Arena'' Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00019.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00024.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00029.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00030.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00031.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00032.png ''Amity Arena'' Website Amity arena website rwby jnpr screenshot.jpg Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Screenshots - Volume 5 Screenshots - Volume 6 Category:Image Gallery Category:Lie Ren images